


Gay Volleyballers In a Group Chat

by KaizoKorous



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, Akaashi done with their shit, Atsumu being dummy thicc, F/F, Gay, I love him too much, I would never do that, IM CRINGE, Innocent Hinata, Jokes, M/M, Maddog-chan, Maybe - Freeform, Not literally, Noya and Tanaka’s broship, Oblivious Kageyama, Oikawa being bullied, Oop, Pretty Setter Squad, Shirabu being a salt shaker, TSUKKI-, Team moms done with life, We don’t like straight here, Yahaba and Shirabu being bitches, all I see are rainbows, and lesbian, angst if I’m feeling depressed, chatfic, duh - Freeform, ennoshita being dead inside, epic gamer moment, he is depressed, how do you tag?, i don’t know, i don’t know how to tag still, i put them in different categories, idk if I’m funny enough, im not sorry, is that even a tag?, kenma is too, lol, oikawa being a flat bitch, please save akaashi, shirabu being a bitch, sugamama best mom, swears, tendou is baby, there is a lot of gay, theyre pretty, too many tags for my virgin eyes smh, too much gay, trashykawa, tsukishima and Shirabu being best friends, yahaba being a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizoKorous/pseuds/KaizoKorous
Summary: The title says it all doesn’t it...? Same as the tags- well let me just say everyone is gay lol
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita & Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	1. Welcome to Hell folks by yours truly

**Author's Note:**

> Le Cri I have school so this is short lol

- _ **Oikawa** has added **Hinata** , **Sugawara** , **Nishinoya** , **Tanaka** , **Iwaizumi** , **Matsukawa** , **Hanamaki** , and **13 others**_ -

- _ **Tsukishima** has left the chat_-

- _ **Oikawa** has added **Tsukishima** back to the chat_-

**Oikawa** : No leaving!!!

**Tsukishima** : Damn it

**Yamaguchi** : Tsukki!!!!

**Tsukishima** : I might stay-

**Hinata** : Simp

**Sugawara** : WHO TAUGHT HIM THAT WORD???

**Sugawara** : Wait, wheres Kageyama?

**Oikawa** : DHDKJESUISIDKSOSO DONT ADD HIM!!!

- _ **Sugawara** has added **Kageyama** to the chat_-

**Oikawa** : JDKDOJEJDODOOWJDK

**Kageyama** : Hello Oikawa-san.

**Oikawa** : EWWW PUNCUATION SJEISJWJ

  
 **Tsukishima** : Punctuation*

**Oikawa** : SHUT-

  
 **Nishinoya** : BRO

**Tanaka** : BROO

**Bokuto** : OYA

**Kuroo** : OYA OYA

**Bokuto** : OYA OYA OYA

**Kuroo** : OYA OYA OYA OYA

**Hanamaki** : W

**Matsukawa** :H

**Hanamaki** : A

**Matsukawa** : T

**Hanamaki** : S

**Matsukawa** : U

**Hanamaki** : P

**Matsukawa** : B

**Hanamaki** : I

**Matsukawa** : T

**Hanamaki** : C

**Matsukawa** : H

**Hanamaki** : E

**Matsukawa** : S

- _ **Kozume** has left the chat_-

- _ **A**_ **kaashi** _has added_ **Kozume** _back to the chat_ -

**Akaashi** : Suffer with me.

- **Akaashi** has changed **Kozume’s** name to **Kenma** -

  
- _ **Kenma** has named this chat: **Hell**_ -


	2. I don’t even know anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so unfunny to the point I made this monstrosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn’t funny

-3:39AM-

**Matsukawa** : H

**Hanamaki** : E

**Matsukawa** : Y

**Hanamaki** : E

**Matsukawa** : V

**Iwaizumi** : OH MY GOD.

**Hanamaki** : Dang it, now we have to redo

**Matsukawa** : Lets

**Hanamaki** : Try

**Matsukawa** : This

**Hanamaki** : Again-

- _ **Iwaizumi** has removed **Hanamaki** and **Matsukawa** from the chat_-

**Kuroo** : BRO ARE YOU AWAKE

**Bokuto** : YES BRO

**Kuroo** : OK BRO

- _ **Kuroo** has changed **Bokuto** and _**his name** _to **Bokubro** and **Kurbroo**_ -

**Bokubro** : Yes bro

**Kurbroo** : Bro

**Sugawara** : GO TO SLEEP.

**Sugawara** : IM NOT DEALING WITH THIS.

**Sawamura** : Why was I added here?

- _ **Kurbroo** has changed **Sugawara’s** and **Sawamura’s** names to **Sugamama** and **Dadchi**_ -

**Dadchi** :

**Sugamama** :

**Sugamama** : Well.

**Kageyama** : How is Sugawara-san a mom?He is a male. Daichi-San how are you a-

**Oikawa** : NOOBIO-CHAN

- _ **Oikawa** has changed **Kageyama’s** name to **Noobio-Chan**_ -

**Dadchi** : DO ANY OF YOU SLEEP?

**Sugamama** : KAGEYAMA GO TO SLEEP

**Noobio-Chan** : Ok mom.

**Sugamama** :

**Sugamama** : I have accepted this name now.

———————————————————

-7:13Am-

**Tsukishima** : Do any of you guys sleep holy _hell_.

**Sugamama** : NO SWEARS

**Kenma** : I know I didn’t.

**Akaashi** : ^^

**Bokubro** : AGHAAHAHSHSHSHEEEEESHSKDKEKS YOU SHOULD SLEEP!!!!!

**Akaashi** : Ok, Bokuto-san.

- **Kenma** has changed **Akaashi’s** name to **Sleep-Deprived Owl Mom** -

**Sleep-Deprived Owl Mom** :

**Sleep-Deprived Owl Mom** : That’s too long.

- **Kenma** has changed **Sleep-Deprived Owl Mom’s** name to **Depressed Owl** -

**Depressed Owl** : Better..

**Kurbroo** : Kitten you better go to practice or I’ll find you

**Kenma** : You can’t find me I’m already hiding

**Kenma** : O shit he found me

**Sugamama** : NO SWEARS!

**Hinata** : Suga-san can you open the gym doors me and Bakayama are trying to practice

**Sugamama** :

**Sugamama** : OK COMING!!!

**Oikawa** : This is why you’re a mom(○ ゜ ε ＾ ○ ）

**Iwaizumi** : Oh you don’t have a nickname yet

- **Iwaizumi** has changed **Oikawa’s** name to **Trashykawa** -

**Trashykawa** : Mean Iwa-Chan! {{p´Д ｀ q}} 

- **Trashykawa** has changed **Iwaizumi’s** name to **Iwa-Chan** -

**Iwa-Chan** :

———————————————————

**Trashykawa** : GUYS HELP HES AT MY HOUSEHDKEOCIEODOEOEOOEOWOD

**Dadchi** : GO TO PRACTICE

**Sugamama** : Wait something’s wrong here

**Sugamama** : Where’s Tanaka, Kageyama, Hinata and Nishinoya?

**Tanaka** : WE’RE RIGHT HERE

**Nishinoya** : YEP NOTHING WRONG HERE

**Nishinoya** : DEFINITELY NOT AT THE HOSPITAL OR ANYTHING

**Ennoshita** : They accidentally spiked a person in the head and now they’re panicking

**Tanaka** : SH-

**Sugamama** : Oh so that’s where you went

**Sugamama** : 50 laps when you come back

**Hinata** : WE’RE SORRY MOM

**Noobio-Chan** : ???

**Noobio-Chan** : But Suga-San isn’t our-

**Trashykawa** : SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBIO-CHAN I WILL ENILLATE YOU. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH MY ARMY FULL OF RUSSIAN SPIES AND I WILL TERMINATE YOU. NOBODY WILL FIND YOUR BODY AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU. YOU WILL BEJDISDENNDJEIDIXIKEKWKSKEM

**Tsukishima** : Annihilate*

**Trashykawa** : SHUDDUWISOJFIEKEKDKDKK

**Iwa-Chan** : I took his phone he’s now actually helping the team out.

**Trashykawa** : Mean Iwa-Chan! ( ╯︵╰ ,) 

**Trashykawa** : I ALWAYS HAVE A BACJDKEMSKKSOWOLSLS

**Depressed Owl** : I hate my life, can I Rest In Peace now?

**Kenma** : you can’t Rest In Peace with mr emo over there

**Bokubro** : DONT LOOK AT ME DDDD;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school :/


	3. This was a mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a mistake lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I forgot this existed hahaha-

-5:30AM-

- _ **Hinata** has changed his name to **Sunshine**_ -

**Sunshine** : MORNINGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kenma** : Morning Shoyou

**Sunshine** : HI KENMAAAAAAA DID YOU SLEEEP????!??!!??!??!!?!!!??!??!!?!??!!????!!!!???!!???????!!!!!!???!?!!?!???!??!??!!?!??!????!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Kenma** :

**Kenma** : Yes

**Depressed Owl** : Liar

**Kenma** : Dont expose me

  
 **Sunshine** : YOU NEED TO SLEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kenma** : Ok Shoyou

**Noobio-Chan** : Boke where are you

**Sunshine** : CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME BAKAYAMA!!!!

**Noobio-Chan** :

**Noobio-Chan** : Boke

**Lev** : I got my phone back!

**Yaku** : I’ve just been ignoring you guys.

**Kiyoko** : ^^

**Kiyoko** : I don’t know how I got here, but I muted the chat for Hitoka.

**Tanaka** : KIYOKO-SAN

**Nishinoya** : KIYOKO-SAN

- _ **Nishinoya** has changed his name to **BestLibero**_ -

- _ **Tanaka** has changed his name to **BestSenpai**_ -

**BestLibero** : BRO

**BestSenpai** : BROO

———————————————————

**Iwa-Chan** : Shittykawa you dumbass you forgot to add some people.

**Trashykawa** : No I didn’t also

**Trashykawa** : MEAN IWA-CHAN

- _ **Iwa-Chan** has added **Yahaba** , **Kyotani** , **Hanamaki** , and **Matsukawa** to the chat_-

**Trashykawa** : (I didn’t forget anybody important)

**Yahaba** : I’m just going to ignore that

**Hanamaki** : Babe lets do our greeting again

 **Matsukawa** : Okay babe

 **Iwa-Chan** : This was a mistake.

- _ **Trashykawa** has changed **Hanamaki** and **Matsukawa’s** names to **Makki** and **Mattsun**_ -

**Trashykawa** : Better...

**Kyotani** : Wht s dis

**Yahaba** : Can I leave?

**Yahaba** : I feel like you’re gonna add those purple bitches soon and I don’t wanna be here for that

  
- _ **Yahaba** has changed **Kyotani’s** name to **Maddog**_ -

- _ **Trashykawa** has changed **Maddog** and **Yahaba’s** names to **Maddog-Cha** n and **Creampuff**_ -

**Creampuff** :

**Creampuff** : I will annihilate you

**Maddog-Chan** : Ill kll u both

**Creampuff** : bet

**Makki** : B

**Mattsun** : E

**Makki** : T

**Iwa-Chan** : go back to practice

——————————————————— -3:30Pm-

- _ **Sunshine** has added **Goshiki** to the chat_-

  
 **Trashykawa** : Wait is that a purple bitch

  
 **Sugamama** : NO SWEARS YOU FLAT BITCH

**Trashykawa** : Trashykawa: first of all you-

**Trashykawa** : nvm

**Trashykawa** : WHY DID U ADD A PURPLE BITCH

**Sugamama** : >:(

**Sunshine** : Goshiki!!!!  
  


 **Goshiki** : Is that you Hinata? Sunshine: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Goshiki** : Hinata!!!!!!!!!

**Tsukishima** : God it’s another shorty

**Goshiki** : I’m not even short though...

**Yamaguchi** : Tsukki be nice!

**Sunshine** : Goshiki can you add your teammates? I don’t have their numbers

  
 **Goshiki** : Sure!

**Trashykawa** : NO NOT THE PURPLE BITCHES

- _ **Goshiki** has added **Semi** , **Ushijima** , **Shirabu** , and **Tendou**_ -

  
  
 **Trashykawa** : FU-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My teacher gave me a 5/100 for my final grade what the crud, I’m so unfunny ahhahahahah Oop-


	4. I have no words for what I write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know anymore-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol idk how to write, I swear I’ll get to ships later-

- _4:20PM_ -

**Semi** : Jesus Christ there’s a lot of people here

**Jesus** : Was I summoned?

**Trashykawa** : Wtf? Nobody even changed your name

**Jesus** : It’s always been stuck like this

**BestLibero** : ASAHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!

**Jesus** : Hi

- _ **Shirabu** has left the chat_-

- _ **Tendou** has added **Shirabu** back to the chat_-

**Tendou** : no leaving nuh uh ( 。 -ω-)zzz

**  
Trashykawa** : I think I’m gonna like you-

**Shirabu** : Fuck

**Semi** : No Swears

**Sugamama** : :o a fellow mom

**Yaku** : I am right here

**Depressed Owl** : I am right here.

**Ushijima** : Is Oikawa here?

**Ushijima** : You should have come to Shiratorizawa.

- _ **Trashykawa** has left the chat_-

**Iwa-Chan** : Good riddance.

- _ **Ushijima** has added **Oikawa** back to the chat_-

**Oikawa** : EW.

- _ **Iwa-Chan** has changed **Oikawa’s** name to **Shittykawa**_ -

**Shittykawa** :

**Ushijima** : Oikawa you should have come to Shiratorizawa.

**Shittykawa** : THIS IS WHY I BLOCKED YOU.

**Ushijima** : You have not blocked me, not even your middle blockers have.

**Shittykawa** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Tsukishima** : I hate this chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAIKYUU SEASON 4 PART 2 IS OUT!!
> 
> I can’t find it anywhere though lol, gotta avoid spoilers 😔

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell. This is my first FanFiction and Chatfic on AO3. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
